


A Winning Match

by AParisianShakespearean



Series: Dragon Age One Shots [28]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Mutual Masturbation, PWP without Porn, Quickies, Smut, Sweat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 04:02:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17859905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AParisianShakespearean/pseuds/AParisianShakespearean
Summary: One fine day, the Inquisitor spots her Commander in a sparring match. There are distractions and clandestine kisses, and a little bit more.





	A Winning Match

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Schoute](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schoute/gifts).



> Piper belongs to @schoute. If you have a tumblr I totally recommend a follow for all the gorgeous art! :)

The sun made Cullen golden.

He was sparring with Rylen when Piper drifted down to the lower courtyards near the stables. She was heavy with drink. Bull warned her of the dangers of excess drinking on the second round, but there was a reason Varric called her “Rowdy.” Living up to the name, she was already looking ahead to third round, and Bull’s warnings went ignored. But she wasn’t that buzzed, she decided on her way down the stairs to the lower courtyard when Cullen caught her eye. The stairs were just a little lower than they usually were. The drink however, did not make Cullen more beautiful. He did that all on his own. The drink did not make her heavy and burning with want. He always made her burn with want. 

Sweat and perspiration clung to his bare chest and arms. He was paler where his skin was usually covered by layers of armor, but the heat of midsummer made him do away with his standard mantle and imposing bits and pieces that took a notoriously long time to remove. Rylen must have got him to take it off—she couldn’t imagine Cullen strolling in the sparring rink without a shirt on his own. Rylen, like Cullen was broad and toned, dark hair coarse on his chest, though she had only eyes for her commander. 

Cullen’s abdomen and his chest were sinewy and carved with strength. A scratch of nails through his golden hair could elicit such shivers when they were together. His shoulders were ropey and broad, how she loved it and he loved it when her ankle rested there when he was inside her. He was beautiful in the sun. Her fierce Commander. Such a spectacle the two put on, and though such a spectacle drew many, Piper thought they were the only two in the world.

She had to shimmy her way through several women and men who had all made a circle around the Commander and his knight captain. Cullen was winning, bashing his shield against Rylen’s. He was winning until Piper caught his gaze from across the way.

His amber eyes, hardened with pride and determination softened when he saw her. His eyes were alight, glued to her until they weren’t so soft anymore, as Rylen took the opportunity and seized it quickly. Cullen fell to the ground, the entire audience sharing a collective gasp for their commander, all to turn to uproarious cheering when Rylen pumped his first in the air in victory. 

Piper held back her laugh as Rylen helped Cullen up and off the ground before throwing his hands up in victory again. As the clapping continued, Piper came to Cullen’s side. “You’re always a winner to me,” she said. “I would apologize, bu…well…”

“Oh, don’t,” he said with a laugh, rubbing at the place where Rylen’s shield bashed. “I’ve beat him several times over already. He deserves one match.”

She chuckled. “Come on. Let’s get you out of here before anyone questions your leadership. Not that they would,” she added. “A real commander knows when to lose.”

She led him to the side of deserted barn, checking on the little red mark on his shoulder.“ No scar from this one,” she surmised. “Thought I better kiss it anyway, to make it better. You know.”

He turned pink. “Oh. I know.”

Grinning, she left one butterfly kiss on the mark, then another. She loved his scars from battles that had passed, spent hours mapping every single one on his skin with her tongue and studying it as if each one was a constellation. In the barn, she traced the scar he got from a childhood game of knights and dragons with Mia with the tip of her tongue, tasting his salty sweat, and left a longer and lingering kiss to a burn from the battle of Kirkwall. He threw his head back against the barn wall when she kissed his neck, wrapped his arms around her as she whispered in his ear about how he caught her eye after she came back from the tavern. She saw him in the summer sun, sparring in a friendly match as he wore a look of such determination, pride, and boyish joyfulness, that it reminded her of when he took control when they made love.

“Piper,” Cullen breathed before seizing her bottom lip between his, “Harritt. Blackwall. They could come in…see…”

His cock was hard against her. She grinded her sex against him. If she were to have a battle with his common sense, she would have won it already. “Better be quick then.”

He was convinced but there was one final thing that concerned him: her. “I was sweating. I can’t smell—"

“I want you,” she said, tracing his jawline. “Cullen. Please.”

“Pip,” he said, lowly, “I taste alcohol.” 

She promised, she was not inebriated. “Tipsy, sure, but…” She kissed him deeply. “I’m only drunk on you.”

A warm hand sought an invitation between her thighs. She allowed, and he rubbed at her clothed clit before she unlaced her breeches and he pushed his hand underneath her smalls to her aching sex. So wet already, she said with a smirk. His thick fingers made her wetter. As he rubbed her off she expertly unlaced his breeches and pushed down his smalls just enough for his cock to spring free. Gently rubbing the pad of thumb against his tip, she spread his arousal around before pumping up and down, slowly at first before gaining speed as he gained speed. They fucked each other with their hands until Cullen had her coming hard, crushing his lips onto hers to prevent her cry of content and unholy pleasure from notifying anyone in the vicinity.

She was boneless and spinning from the orgasm his hand gave her that she let him cradle her body and press her against the barn wall. With their places switched, he picked her up and off the ground and slammed his cock inside her to the hilt. As he moved she wrapped her legs around him, pressing him deeper. He never fully left her before thrusting in and out again and again. He lost his match with Rylen because of her. But for this he won a victory. He shared his victorious celebrations with her.

“Piper…” he breathed, his breath musky. His forehead was pressed against hers, his hair damp from earlier and damp from the exertion of his thrusting hips, and his arms strained slightly from holding her up. She was lithe, and her legs were around him, yet she was still sinewy from endless running, riding, and archery. Yet he kept her pinned against the wall like it was no trouble at all.

“Touch yourself,” he asked of her. “…won’t last…”

She stuck her hands between them and came a beat before he did, the two of them sharing another victory that came with a deluge of kisses and moments wrapped in each other’s arms so they may come to life again. The noise of something on the other end of the barn hastened their afterglow—a shame—Piper wanted him in her arms for an eternity more. Yet when Cullen sighed after time spent frozen and unable to react, he erupted into a sudden fit of giggles.

“It’s the horses,” he said. “We are in the stables, after all.”

“Oh.”

One last kiss, then she shared his laughter. When her feet were planted back on the ground and they were decent enough to emerge again, the fact that they had just fucked a little less than obvious, Cullen asked for one more thing.

“Yes love,” Piper said, kissing his shoulder again. “One more kiss.”

“Oh, no, that’s not….” He turned red, rubbing at his neck. “I was going to ask…you really didn’t mind?”

His hair was damp and rumpled, his face rosy from exertion and covered with stains of lipstick, and overall, he was a well-fucked mess, but he was her well-fucked mess and she loved him.

“No,” she promised. “Not at all.”

“You still wanted me? Even if—?

“I’ll always want you.”

He finally believed her after their last kiss, and when they left the barn, Piper helping him get the last of his lipstick off, Cullen muttered under his breath if she thought anyone knew what happened. Rylen answered that question by tossing Cullen his shirt.

“Lipstick is all over your face,” he said, smirking.

Try as she might, he was right. There was one spot Piper couldn’t completely get rid of. Secretly, she knew Cullen was glad.

How else could all Skyhold see their shared victory?


End file.
